De como Snape robo la navidad
by yatta
Summary: La villa Whogic tiene dos cosas en particular, la primera, la magia es inestable y la segunda le han robado la navidad, pero Harry Potter el chico nuevo intentara regresarla. Snarry Inspirada en el Grinch. Escrita para el evento de las mazmorras del Snarry 2018
1. 1- El chico nuevo

DE COMO SNAPE ROBO LA NAVIDAD

Capítulo 1.-El chico nuevo

Made in Yatta´s brain

. .oO.o..

Había una vez una pequeña villa mágica llamada Whogic alejado de todo el bullicio de la ciudad, los visitantes eran raros y aún más raro era tener nuevos vecinos. Esa semana en particular llego un joven de 16 años, sus padres habían fallecido cuando tenía 5 años, había estado viviendo con sus horribles tíos muggles por ser los familiares más cercanos, su padrino había estado buscándolo sin mucho éxito, ya había perdido la esperanza, hasta que un día visito el mundo muggle y lo encontró, no entendía como en todos esos años solo lo había estado buscando en el mundo mágico. Peleo con sus tíos la custodia del menor, sus tíos no querían soltar su minita de oro, puesto que con la custodia del niño tenían acceso a los bienes que habían dejado sus padres, el juicio se prolongó hasta que por fin Harry Potter era libre.

Harry se despertó esa mañana, ahora viviría con su padrino Sirius Black, no conocía muy bien al hombre, pero era amable y se preocupaba por sus necesidades, ese día en particular se levantó emocionado, iniciaba el mes de diciembre y estaba ansioso por ver la manera en la que Whogic festejaría la navidad, se asomó por la ventana estaba haciendo un poco de frio, todo se veía nevado, miro un rato por la ventana esperando ver el rojo y el verde resaltando de la blancura de la nieve, pero nada aparecía, se rasco la cabeza de manera distraída, supuso que era muy temprano para iniciar los preparativos.

Después de vestirse bajo al comedor, tenía que apurarse a preparar el desayuno…

Un ligero aroma a quemado salía de la cocina, se apresuró a llegar, su padrino estaba sufriendo con una sartén en las manos y unos huevos a punto de carbón.

Harry se quedó viendo la escena divertido, Sirius termino por meter el sartén a la lava trastes y mojo todo con agua, suspiro aliviado al ver que al fin había terminado.

Harry se acercó para asomarse –¿Cómo ha sobrevivido hasta ahora? –Dijo en tono burlón.

Black gruño –En esta villa el uso de la magia es un poco inestable, por eso muchos magos no gustan de venir a vivir aquí, eso no aplica con los elfos domésticos, pero no se por que razón mi madre requiere de todos los elfos y los ha convocado precisamente el día de hoy.

Harry le quito el sartén –Si me permite, yo puedo ayudar con el desayuno.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar, el menor preparo un par de huevos revueltos con tocino y unas tostadas, Sirius sirvió el té.

El de ojos verdes dio un buen bocado a su desayuno –Y dime padrino ¿Cómo se celebra la navidad en Whogic?

Sirius escupió el té –No celebramos la navidad –Dijo bajito.

Harry elevo una ceja –¿Aquí no se celebra la navidad? –Dijo asombrado –Y yo que pensé que al fin podría volver a festejar estas fiestas –Dijo con tristeza –Después de la muerte de mis padres no volví a celebrarlo.

Sirius se movió incomodo –Escucha Harry hay algo que no te he contado –El mayor dio un sorbo más a su té y continuo –Esta villa en particular no celebra por un motivo –Black se aclaró la garganta –Hace un tiempo navidad era la mayor festividad de aquí, hasta que un día un amargado grasiento puso un hechizo y se robó la navidad, el hechizo no permite que entres o salgas durante todo el mes de diciembre, si realizo cualquier cosa referente al tema, llámese arreglos, regalos o comida algo ocurrirá y se estropeara, al principio los lugareños quisieron adornar y un incendio quemo todo, quisieron festejar con comida, la mesa se destruyó echando a perder todo, quisieron dar regalos, pero sapos y alimañas salieron de las cajas.

Harry se quedó pensativo –En resumen, no podemos festejar y no podemos salir a festejar –Dijo decepcionado.

Sirius asintió con preocupación –Y también nos quedamos sin elfo por lo que resta del año.

Harry se puso de pie molesto –¡Y me has traído a este lugar precisamente en estas fechas!

Sirius se cubrió la cara con las manos –Lo siento, parte de la maldición es que yo permanezca en este lugar y no podía permitirme perderte –Dijo angustiado.

Harry suspiro –Dime la verdad ¿Tuviste que ver con esta maldición?

Black comenzó a mover las manos de forma distraída volteo a donde estaba la ventana –Quizás yo detone al mago que lanzo la maldición.

Harry golpeo la mesa con sus manos –Y una mierda, vas a ir a disculparte con ese mago y hacer que levante lo que sea que puso para que podamos festejar la navidad.

Sirius levanto la cabeza –¡Eso jamás! Snivellus es un maldito grasiento amargado, siempre nos arruinaba la navidad a todos, simplemente le di su merecido, no pensé que fuera a hacer algo como esto –Sirius termino su desayuno –Además él no me vera, me odia, siempre me ha odiado, no serviría de nada intentar disculparse, todos en el pueblo han intentado algo, todos los involucrados con ese incidente no pueden abandonar este lugar, incluso creo que el término del juicio a nuestro favor fue gracias a esto, la magia encontró la manera de hacerme regresar para estar recluido aquí todo este mes.

Potter se quedó pensativo, algo se debía de poder hacer –¿Y quién es ese mago?

–Severus Snape –Escupió el nombre –Vive en lo alto de la colina, esta demás decir que vive solo el muy cretino, baja a veces, cuando necesita comprar cosas –Sirius noto un brillo en los ojos de su ahijado, ese mismo brillo que tenía James su padre cuando se le ocurría algo bueno –Te prohíbo que te le acerques, no quiero que intentes nada, ya todos nos acostumbramos a no festejar las fechas, incluso algunos nos vamos en enero y festejamos en la ciudad, podemos hacer lo mismo si quieres, intercambio de regalos y una cena, solo nosotros dos ¿Qué opinas?

Harry lo miro con inocencia –Suena bien en enero –Dijo para recoger los platos sucios.

Sirius sabía que las cosas no estaban ni cercas de terminar, esperaba que Harry tuviera la sensatez de su madre y no la curiosidad de su padre. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea traer al menor.

O-o

Harry se colocó un buen abrigo y una bufanda, estaba por salir cuando su padrino lo intercepto –¿A dónde crees que vas? Seguramente no a buscar a un cretino grasiento ¿verdad? –Dijo desconfiado el mayor.

Harry lo miro molesto –¿Pretendes que me quede encerrado en esta casa? Quiero conocer el lugar –Y sin esperar a mas replicas el menor salió de la casa.

El lugar era bonito, los diseños de las casas hacían ver como si estuviese en un lugar salido de un cuento de hadas, la nieve en los techos le daban ese toque, no imaginaba lo maravilloso que sería tener los adornos en ellas, de inmediato localizo la colina, se podía ver una pequeña casa en la punta, imagino que ese sería el hogar del señor que robo la navidad, continuo caminando de manera distraída, sin darse cuenta choco contra un hombre, haciendo que este tirara todas sus cosas.

Un bufido por parte de la otra persona hizo reaccionar a Harry quien de inmediato comenzó a disculparse, levanto algunas cajas y se las ofreció al extraño, Harry miro al sujeto, no aparentaba más de 40 años, era delgado, ojos, cabello negro y una nariz ganchuda que le daba un aspecto severo, aunque también interesante, el sujeto se veía elegante, tal como el jefe de su tío.

–Tú no eres de aquí –Dijo el señor mientras tomaba una de las cajas.

Harry negó con su cabeza –Llegue ayer y quería explorar el lugar, aquí es muy hermoso y no me di cuenta que usted estaba en el camino, en verdad siento haber tirado sus cosas.

El señor acomodo sus cosas, también tenía algo de culpa por llevar tantas cosas pero no lo diría en voz alta –Mientras mis cosas estén bien –Gruño, iba a iniciar su caminata cuando Harry le puso una mano en el hombro –Deje que lo ayude, trae demasiadas cosas, si se vuelven a caer seguro algo se estropeara.

El extraño no encontró nada malo en esa lógica, no quería soltar su preciado cargamento, pero la oferta era tentadora –Bien, solo por que aún tengo que comprar un par de cosas más –El mayor eligió algunos paquetes y se los entrego –Recuerde que todo es valioso –Harry asintió contento.

Caminaron en silencio por el lugar, el señor se detuvo en dos lugares más, le tendió unos paquetes a Harry para que le ayudara. Las compras habían terminado –Puedes dejar aquí las cosas –Le indico el piso para que dejara sus valiosas posesiones.

Harry elevo una ceja –¿Aquí en la nada? –Los dos se encontraban en las afueras de la villa.

El hombre sonrió malévolo –No creo que quieras acompañarme después de saber quien soy –Una varita se alzó lanzando unas chispas de colores, una especie de trineo llego jalado por un lobo de gran tamaño, se detuvo enfrente de ellos.

El hombre de la nariz ganchuda sabía que en el momento que el mocoso viera al lobo se haría en los pantalones, después de todo era el doble de tamaño de un lobo normal, mirando de reojo el chico parecía paralizado, su rostro en tremenda sorpresa –Como decía…

El joven no espero a escuchar, corrió y abrazo al enorme lobo del cuello –Eres tan lindo y suavecito.

El lobo lo empujo y un poco desconcertado se convirtió en humano.

Harry grito emocionado –¡Te puedes convertir en lobo! ¡La magia es tan genial! ¿Me enseñarías a hacerlo?

El moreno gruño –Es un hombre lobo muchacho tonto, de que alcantarilla saliste que no sabes eso.

Harry no despego su mirada del licántropo –Vivía con muggles, no sabía que existieran los hombres lobo en verdad, solo conocía los de los libros y eran aterradores, este es bonito –Harry se acercó más –¿Eres lobo y también puedes hacer magia?

Un gruño de nuevo –Si quieren platicar pueden concertar una cita con mi secretaria, ahora vámonos, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Harry miro al señor –¿Dónde está su secretaria? –Volteo con el licántropo –¿Qué día se le acomoda?

Un bufido por parte del de negro –¡Una mierda! No hay secretaria, andando Lupin –Dijo para comenzar a avanzar.

Harry camino a su lado –Señor Lupin ¿Cuándo lo veré de nuevo? Soy Harry por cierto –El menor extendió su mano.

Lupin sintió sus ojos acuosos, extendió su mano y le dio un fuerte apretón –Remus Lupin, yo terminare en un momento, puedes subirte a mi lomo si quieres –Harry brinco emocionado, estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar esa oferta.

–De ninguna manera, pronto atardecerá y no me hago responsable de la seguridad de este mocoso –Dijo el que parecía estar al mando.

Remus sonrió –No te preocupes Severus yo me encargare de eso.

Harry miro al recién nombrado –¿Señor Severus puedo?

El mayor bufo –Señor Snape para ti –Dijo un poco molesto –Que remedio –Comento con algo de resignación –¡No me hare responsable de esto!

Harry y Remus se miraron cómplices, el licántropo volvió a su forma lobuna y permitió que Harry lo montara.

Esa había sido una muy buena tarde, Harry había platicado de muchas cosas con Remus sobre los magos y los hombres lobo, tendría más oportunidades de verlo o al menos eso prometió el mayor.

O-o

Snape caminaba por el pasillo, tenía en sus manos una botella con una poción, llego a la sala donde lo estaba esperando el licántropo.

El moreno le ofreció el vial –Aquí está tu dosis, le agregue unas mejoras, espero que en esta ocasión no sea tan terrible.

Remus lo tomo como si fuese un objeto de mucho valor –No se que más hacer para agradecerte Severus –El licántropo dudo –No crees que ya es tiempo de…

–¡No! Esos malditos no se tocaron el corazón para hacer lo que hicieron, a pesar de ser vísperas de Navidad.

Lupin se pasó nervioso la mano por el cuello –Sabes, Harry no tiene la culpa, quizás solo por este año.

Snape entrecerró los ojos –Sera mejor que no te encariñes mucho con ese mocoso, a la primera oportunidad se ira, recuerda, en esta ocasión no tuvo elección, pero ya verás que en cuanto termine el mes no lo veras de nuevo, la gente de la villa y su estúpido padrino le enseñara todo lo que debe saber para odiarte y temerte.

Remus se molestó –Harry no haría eso, él es gentil y me trata como su igual.

El pocionista bufo –Recuerda mis palabras, ahora apresúrate, debes volver a tu casa y asegurarla, la poción te ayuda a transformarte a voluntad, pero sabes que en luna llena es diferente.

El licántropo asintió –Espero que algún día cambies de opinión, nos vemos y gracias.

Snape se fue a su oficina, tomo una botella con licor y se sirvió un trago –Potter sacaría las garras en cualquier momento, viviendo con ese chucho apestoso no podía ser de otra manera, se sirvió un segundo vaso, la navidad continuaría cancelada permanentemente y ni Potter ni Lupin le harían cambiar de opinión.

–Hola señor Snape –Dijo de improvisto un joven de ojos verdes.

Severus casi tira su bebida, pero logro recomponerse sin que el menor se diera cuenta –No tiene modales Potter –Dijo poniendo su vaso en su escritorio –¿Cómo entro?

Harry se encogió de hombros –La puerta estaba abierta y el día de hoy hice unas galletas, pensé que le gustarían y le traje algunas ¿Remus no vino el día de hoy?

Snape gruño –Él se fue hace unos momentos, solo deje las galletas en la mesa y márchese, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Harry sonrió –Quería hacerlas, ya sabe, mas festivas, espero que el tema de Halloween le guste.

Severus se giró para mirar las galletas, unas tenían la forma de sombreros de brujas, otras calabazas naranjas y otras pequeños fantasmistas. ¡No! simplemente no había pensado que las galletas eran adorables o más en concreto el cocinero –¿Son comestibles?

El de ojos verdes asintió –Mi padrino y yo celebraremos Halloween ¿A que es buena idea?

Snape tomo una galleta –No veo la relación, esa festividad paso hace mucho.

Harry observaba los movimientos del mayor –De niño mire una película donde el personaje principal era el encargado de Halloween, aburrido de su propia festividad intenta robarse la nav, el punto es que en la película festejaban Halloween en esta temporada, por eso me pareció buena idea, aún tengo que pensar en mi disfraz, espero le gusten la galletas –Harry se despidió de manera efusiva, estaba por salir del lugar cuando se regresó, se detuvo enfrente del pocionista, se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Feliz Halloween señor Snape –De inmediato salió corriendo.

Severus estaba pasmado, se tocó la mejilla donde Harry le había besado. ¡No! Definitivamente no le parecía adorable y por supuesto no sentía la mejilla caliente –Le dio un mordisco a su galleta –Y definitivamente necesitaba un buen vaso con leche para esas deliciosas galletas.

Continuara…

* * *

Realmente tenía pensado escribir algo más fiel al Grinch, después pensé, que no quería hacer una copia (eso y que me daba flojera ver la peli) así que imagine que el Grinch en verdad había robado la navidad y este es el resultado jeje…

El siguiente será la conclusión, sabrán por que Snape se robó la navidad, por cierto dudo que alguien no lo sepa pero la referencia a la peli que menciona Harry esThe Nightmare Before Christmas o El extraño mundo de Jack como se tradujo.

¡Espero les guste mi fic!

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! (por si no alcanzo a subir el otro cap)

Gracias por leer!


	2. 2- Luna llena

**DE COMO SNAPE ROBO LA NAVIDAD**

 **Capítulo 2.- Luna llena**

 **Made in Yatta´s brain**

 **. .oO.o**

Snape rebusco por toda la cocina, no había una sola gota de leche, miro por la ventana, aun alcanzaba a ir a la villa por un poco, tomo un abrigo y se detuvo en la entrada, gruño, quien lo diría, cambiando su rutina por unas tontas galletas, unas muy deliciosas si tenía que decir algo a su favor, si, era eso, no recordaba la última vez que había probado unas tan buenas, termino por salir de su casa.

En cuanto entro a la tienda de víveres detecto su objetivo, solo quedaba un frasco con leche, intento no verse muy desesperado, camino con pasos alargados y pausados, vio que una mujer se dirigía al mismo lugar, entrecerró los ojos y camino más rápido, estiro su mano y prácticamente arrebato la botella con el preciado líquido vacuno.

La mujer estaba por reclamar cuando se dio cuenta de quien era y con un pequeño chillido se dio la media vuelta y continuo con sus compras, Snape sonrió malévolo, tenía sus ventajas ser temido. Iba directo a pagar cuando noto que había unas golosinas, lo pensó por unos segundos, no le gustaba deber favores, quizás si le daba algunas a Potter así quedarían a mano, además no es Halloween sin golosinas, se quedó en el estante seleccionando algo que pudiese ser del agrado del joven, cuando escucho la voz de Black. No le iba a dar importancia, continuaría con lo suyo de no ser que el nombre de Harry salió a relucir.

Black se notaba preocupado –Ya es un poco tarde y Harry no ha regresado, se suponía que haríamos unos disfraces, pero ya busque en toda la villa, no ha regresado a casa por que las luces siguen apagadas, estoy preocupado.

El vendedor bufo –Es joven, probablemente perdió el tiempo en alguna tontería, mientras no se tope con Snivellus.

Sirius suspiro –Ese cretino es el de menos, hoy hay luna llena y…

El ruido de vidrio quebrándose resonó, Severus Snape había dejado caer la botella de leche, saco dinero y entrego sin importarle recibir el cambio salió apresurado de la tienda, si Harry había ido a llevarle galletas probablemente también pensó en llevarle a Lupin, el miedo se apodero por él por unos segundos, apresuro el paso, hasta que fue detenido por Black –Tu sabes algo de Harry y me lo vas a decir –Dijo con rabia.

Snape se lo quitó de encima –No hay tiempo de peleas, Potter puede estar en peligro, tú lo dijiste es luna llena.

Severus reanudo la marcha con Sirius a su lado –¿Eso que quiere decir? –Pregunto el padrino del chico.

Snape saco su varita –El chico vino a incordiarme hace una hora, trajo galletas, si no está en la villa de seguro pensó en llevarle a Remus también.

Los ojos de Black se abrieron en comprensión, su ahijado podría estar en grave peligro.

 **O-o**

Harry tenía en la mano una bolsa de galletas, había tomado un camino corto a la casa de Remus, tenía pensado sorprenderlo, se había introducido en la casa del otro sin que este lo notara, pero el licántropo se comportaba extraño, al entrar había hecho mucho ruido, incluso juraría que escucho cadenas, se asomó por el armario, Remus entro rápido tomo un par de cosas de un cajón y salió.

Harry paso saliva, nunca le había parecido tan tétrica la casa del castaño, escucho un golpe fuerte cercas de la cocina, se apresuró a ir, no recordaba haber visto una puerta de hierro en ese lugar, se acercó, aún estaba abierta, se asomó pero todo estaba oscuro, solo esperaba que la sorpresa no fuera para él, trago saliva con dificultad, un aullido le hizo poner los pelos de puntas, Harry se adentró un poco más a la oscura habitación –Rem –Dijo con un poco de temor, la puerta se cerró de golpe y el movimiento de una cadena se escuchó, de pronto la luz de la luna llena se coló por una pequeña ventana que estaba al fondo dejando ver a Harry a un Remus trasformado en hombre lobo, estaba de pie como cualquier humano, uno de muy buen tamaño, pelo por todos lados, sus manos con unas garras que parecían bastante afiladas, se escuchó un gruñido –¿Remus? –Dijo Harry algo confundido.

La bestia delante de él se lanzó encima del menor, Harry pensó que hubiese sido lindo festejar la navidad con Severus al menos una vez.

 **O-o**

Black escucho un aullido, volteo al cielo, la luna estaba brillante completamente llena, sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, si algo le pasaba a Harry seria toda su culpa, él lo había traído a esa tonta villa y no le había contado todo, sobre Remus y del por que Snivellus…

 _ **[Flash Back]**_

El pueblo de Whogic rebosaba de alegría por todos lados, villancicos se escuchaban en cualquier lado, las casas decoradas con colores verde, rojo y dorado, arboles llenos de luces de colores y regalos debajo de ellas, las mesas llenas de comidas y galletas.

Sirius caminaba molesto, le había pedido a Remus que pasaran juntos ese día en especial y el simplemente se había negado, no solo era navidad, él era su pareja y era de lo más normal pasarla juntos. Su mente se quedó en blanco, no lo estaba engañando con alguien ¿Cierto? ¡Imposible! Remus era demasiado transparente, además no había alguien con quien pudiese engañarlo, la mayoría tenía a su pareja y planes para pasarlas en familia, todos sabían que era su novio, ciertamente los lugareños eran de cotillear, así que si fuera por eso, ya habría rumores, Sirius suspiro ¿Por qué Remus no quería pasar la navidad con él?

El animago no se iba a quedar con la duda –Miro que Remus caminaba distraídamente, al parecer iba a las afueras de la villa, concretamente en dirección a la casa del maldito de Snivellus ¿Qué carajos? Si Remus tenía algo con él, nadie se enteraría, era lo suficientemente joven como para ¡No! ¡No se lo iba a dar a ese!

Remus entro a la casa de Snape, Black se quedó expectante, intento asomarse por las ventanas pero el maldito siempre protegía su intimidad de los demás, ya había pasado más de una hora y no salía ¡Qué demonios!

Entonces la puerta chillo al abrirse, su novio salía sonriendo amablemente y agradeciendo al cretino ¿Gracias por joderme? ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito Snivellus!

Sirius salió a encararlos –No puedes pasar navidad conmigo pero si puedes encerarte con este –Reclamo.

Snape elevo una ceja –Remus mi trato es contigo, apacigua a tu hombre –Dijo para intentar cerrar, pero Sirius no se lo permitió, metió su pie y evito que la cerrara –¡Eso si que no! Exijo una explicación –Refunfuño.

Snape rodo los ojos –No me pida explicaciones que no me corresponden, sus inútiles celos le hacen pensar cosas que no son, así que arréglese con su pareja y aléjese de mi propiedad –Snape lo empujo y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Remus tenía la cara cubierta por la vergüenza –Sirius, Snape solo me estaba ayudando.

El de pelo largo lo miro molesto – ¿Ayudarte? ¿Y no pudiste pedirme ayuda a mí?

Remus volteo la mirada –Sabes que es el mejor en pociones y además…

Sirius trato de tranquilizarte – ¿Me juras que no tienes nada con ese cretino?

Remus volteo y lo miro a los ojos – ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo solo tengo ojos para ti –Declaro el licántropo.

Sirius abrazo a su novio –Yo solo quiero pasar navidad con quien más amo.

Remus se tensó –Yo necesito tomar esta poción, es muy importante y me dormirá no quiero ser una molestia, prometo que mañana lo compensare –Dijo jocoso y culmino su promesa con un suave beso en los labios.

Sirius miro al cielo buscando paciencia –Bien, será como digas, pero el próximo año no quiero escusas.

Remus asintió.

 _ **[Fin Flash Back]**_

Esa noche Sirius no espero, descubrió el pequeño problema lobuno de Remus, gracias a que pudo transformarse en perro no sufrió daños, pero por su culpa puso en peligro a unos niños, todos descubrieron que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo, por miedo todos se unieron y quemaron su casa, apedrearon al licántropo y lo expulsaron de la villa, Remus busco la ayuda de su novio y solo encontró rechazo. Así que solo quedo Snivellus, todos lo siguieron subiendo la colina hasta que Snape apareció y los maldijo a todos. Black no había visto a Remus desde entonces, pero sabía que seguía siendo ayudado por Snape, en verdad el animago estaba arrepentido, sentía que debería ser quien apoyara a su pareja, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Snape se detuvo en una casa escondida entre los arboles ¿Ese era el nuevo hogar de Remus?

Noto que el otro sacaba su varita –No me hago responsable de ti, solo vine a ayudar a Potter, él no tiene la culpa de nada.

Sirius asintió –Lo mismo va para ti, puedo cuidarme solo, lo que importa es Harry.

Ambos asintieron, Severus lanzo un hechizo a la puerta para abrirla, entraron con sigilo, Sirius se trasformó en un enorme perro negro, Snape gruño, el grito de Harry se escuchó no muy lejos, los dos se alarmaron, Snape apretó su varita, los dos se apresuraron a llegar al lugar donde creían provenía el sonido.

Después se escuchó una risa, un hombre lobo lamia la mejilla del chico y este parecía feliz.

Sirius ladro para llamar la atención.

Remus los miro y comenzó a gruñirles, Harry lo abrazo –Tranquilo Remus solo es el señor Snape y ¿Su perro? –Dijo desconcertado, no recordaba haber visto a ese perro.

Snape bufo –Ese no es mi perro –Snape no bajaba la varita –Sugiero te alejes del lobo mientras tenga conciencia, debemos encerrarlo es peligroso.

Harry ladeo la cabeza –Todo está bien, no se que paso en verdad, se lanzó sobre mí, le avente una galleta se la comió y después se revolvió en el piso y se volvió tranquilo.

El lobo se lanzó contra el perro, comenzó a lamerlo y a jugar con él –Creo que el perro es amigo de Remus –Dijo contento Harry.

Snape rodo los ojos –Los días de luna llena los hombres lobos se vuelven salvajes, será mejor no tentar a nuestra suerte, propongo que salgamos mientras ¨los amigos están entretenidos¨

Harry asintió y se acercó al pocionista –El perro estará bien, necesito revisarte, si Remus te hizo una herida pudo pasarte la licantropía.

Snape no se tentó el corazón para sellar el lugar, si Remus salía y atacaba la villa, no que le importaba la gente, pero si lastimaba a alguien de seguro lo cazarían hasta matarlo y eso no lo podía permitir, lo sentía por el padrino de Harry, solo esperaba que los sentimientos de Remus permanecieran en su lobo y mientras Black se quedara como perro estaría bien.

 **O-o**

Snape miraba con ojo crítico al joven, solo parecía haber dos zonas desgarradas, no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse –Creo que tendrás que desvestirte –Dijo la última palabra con algo de dificultad.

Harry asintió, bajo el cierre de la chamarra y comenzó a despojarse de ella, luego le siguió el suéter, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.

Snape lo detuvo –¿No preferiría desvestirse en el baño?

El menor ladeo la cabeza –No veo el punto, de todos modos me va ver desnudo.

Severus no encontraba peros en esa lógica, intento voltear a otro lado, pero su mirada libidinosa lo traicionaba y terminaba mirando al joven, esa tersa piel, un rosado botón se descubrió ¿Qué se sentiría tocarlo? ¡No! ¡Era un niño! Definitivamente no había tenido pensamientos pervertidos con un mocoso.

Se alejó un poco, se pateó mental mente por no poder evitar mirar de nuevo de reojo, las piernas del chico eran largas y delgadas, no demasiado, él podría apretujar esas delicadas piernas y quizás subir hasta los glúteos, Snape carraspeo.

Harry lo miro – ¿La ropa interior no? –El chico detuvo sus manos y no bajo lo que le restaba de ropa.

Simplemente Snape podría hacerlo desnudar por completo, pero no necesitaba otra bestia esa noche –No es necesario –Dijo con todo el autocontrol que pudo.

Se acercó a Harry y lo comenzó a revisar –Levanta los brazos –Dijo mientras el chico obedecía

Snape se negaba a tocar, temía por lo que fuese a sentir, ciertamente el chico Potter era encantador, no era como esos tontos de la villa, él era puro e inocente, no tenía prejuicios, por lo que había podido investigar su vida había sido muy parecida a la propia, quizás por eso, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

Harry bajo sus brazos –Cuando vi a Remus transformado sentí miedo, cuando se lanzó contra mí, creía que iba a morir y ¿Sabe que fue lo que pensé? –El de ojos verdes miro al mayor.

Severus elevo una ceja –Soy mago no adivino Potter.

El mocoso sonrió de una manera tan tierna que bien podría producirse un crimen en ese momento –Pensé que me hubiese gustado celebrar Navidad con usted al menos una vez ¿Cuándo el mes acabe podríamos? –El chico se quedó callado por unos segundos –¿Aceptaría al menos un obsequio?

Snape gruño, él maldito niñato se la estaba poniendo muy difícil, a pesar de sentir la muerte el chico había pensado en él, en Severus Snape.

Potter bajo la mirada un poco desanimado al no obtener una respuesta –¿Puedo vestirme?

Snape asintió, aún estaba algo aturdido, Harry se giró para agarrar su ropa y entonces el mayor se dio cuenta de algo –Espere, su calzoncillo está roto.

Harry enrojeció –M-mi ropa es vieja y…

Snape bajo la prenda y solo se encontró con el bien redondeado trasero, liso y suave, no pudo evitar tocar con sus dedos, no, era mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Harry se retiró y se sentó –Disculpe mi ropa es vieja y de seguro.

Snape lo miro perplejo, no esperaba una reacción así, miro su mano, aun la sentía tibia, no le molestaría revisarlo de nuevo aunque no fuese necesario –Si lo aceptaría –Dijo sonriendo divertido, al ver como el chico moría de la vergüenza.

Potter enmudeció por unos segundos –¿Disculpe?

Snape resoplo –El regalo, quizás si me convence el próximo año podríamos festejarlo juntos –Snape coloco su mano en el mentón indicando al menor que estaba pensando –Este año celebraremos Halloween ¿No es así?

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y entonces se acordó de algo –¡Mi padrino! Se preocupara por mí si no llego pronto.

Snape lo detuvo –Su padrino no llegara a casa esta noche, creo que es momento de que sepa algunas cosas, pero antes ¿Sabe dónde podemos conseguir un poco de leche?

Continuara…

* * *

Hello!

Lo sé, esto sería un one shoot, luego se tornó en dos y ahora se tornara en tres y saben ¿Por qué? Por qué quiero un maldito lemon! Jajajaj XD! Digo los pervertidos pensamientos de Snape no los podemos dejar así ¿No creen? El quiere su leche!

La conclusión en el próximo capítulo por si no termino les deseo un Feliz año nuevo!


	3. 3- Recuperando la navidad

**DE COMO SNAPE ROBO LA NAVIDAD**

 **Capítulo 3.- Recuperando la navidad**

 **Made in Yatta´s brain**

 **. .oO.o**

Esa navidad Harry se había disfrazado de vampiro, algunas personas habían desaprobado sus acciones, incluso se ofendieron pensando que el chico se estaba burlando, otros estaban encantados con la idea de tener una celebración y disfrazaron a sus hijos para que pidieran dulces.

Harry llego a la casa de Severus, tenía su bolsita lista para recibir sus caramelos, toco la puerta –Dulce o truco –Dijo esperando.

Snape abrió la puerta gruño cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba –¿Vino Sirius contigo? –Dijo un muy animado Remus.

El chico negó con la cabeza –Dijo que iría más tarde a visitarte, quería mostrarte su disfraz –Harry se puso pensativo –No me dejo verlo, dijo que era espacialmente para ti.

El licántropo se espantó –Entonces debo irme y tener todo listo para recibirlo –Saco unos dulces y los coloco en la bolsa que traía el menor –Feliz Halloween Harry, no te los comas todos en una noche o te enfermaras.

Harry sonrió –Esa es la idea, juntar todo lo que pueda y comerlos en una noche –Bromeo.

Snape bufo –Deje los dulces adentro –El pocionista le permitió a Harry pasar.

El mayor puso té y se sentaron en la cocina, Snape le entrego una bolsa de buen tamaño con dulces –No recuerdo haber festejado Halloween así que no sabía cuantos dulces comprar o si los de la villa se atreverían a pedirme, supongo que el botín es tuyo, puedes compartirlo o comerlos solo, pero no en una noche –Advirtió.

Harry tomo la bolsa emocionado –Creo que estos no los compartiré, es el primer regalo que recibo de usted y pienso disfrutarlos lentamente.

Severus carraspeo y sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas, solo esperaba no haberse sonrojado –Solo no te enfermes por comerlos, no sé si tu padrino este calificado para darte los cuidados pertinentes.

Harry tomo un sorbo del té y lo miro fijamente –¿Usted lo ayudaría?

Snape casi se atraganta con su bebida –Sabes que él y yo no nos llevamos bien.

Potter ladeo la cabeza –¿Aun así lo ayudaría?

Severus suspiro –Para su tranquilidad sí, no puedo permitir que meta la muerte de un joven a sus crímenes.

Harry se rio de la broma –Sabe –El chico saco una pequeña caja destrozada –Quería darle un obsequio, pero supongo que los regalos no son parte de la festividad de Halloween, intente incluso con dulces, debió disfrazarse para recibirlos –Regaño cariñosamente.

Snape se puso serio –La maldición detecto tus intenciones, lo siento Harry, la verdad es que yo no puedo hacer nada.

El joven lo miro asombrado –¿Nunca podremos celebrar en fechas?

Snape negó con la cabeza –Para romper la maldición debes hacerme desear celebrar la navidad desde el primer día de este mes, por eso este año no funcionaria, tienes los próximos años para intentarlo.

Los ojos verdes resplandecieron, el chico se acercó a Severus y lo tomo de las manos –Entonces, el próximo año, espero poder celebrar con usted la navidad.

Eso había dicho el mocoso, cuando el año se acabó, no se mencionó nada sobre renos, arbolitos, decoraciones, nada, Harry lo visitaba como siempre, incluso había conseguido que lo empleara como ayudante, noviembre se acercaba y ¡Nada! ¿Acaso el chico había olvidado su labor de convencimiento?

Harry llego esa tarde –Severus necesito decirte algo importante.

Al fin pensó el pocionista –Por supuesto Harry.

El chico lo miro fijamente –Necesito vacaciones.

Por supuesto vacaciones… ¿Vaca qué? ¿Y navidad?

El chico se notaba serio –Necesito salir de la villa con mi padrino a hacer unas compras.

Snape entrecerró los ojos –¿Qué tipo de compras?

Harry elevo los hombros –No lo sé y es por eso que temo dejarlo ir solo, bastara con una semana supongo.

Severus elevo una ceja –Bien, de todos modos no hay nada pendiente o ¿Si? –Insistió el pocionista.

Harry negó con la cabeza –Por eso me atrevo a pedirte este favor.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde entonces, Harry le había enviado una carta diciendo que algo se había complicado en el viaje, algo que incluía alcohol, una pelea y su padrino. Ese maldito chucho, le estaba robando su tiempo con Harry.

La puerta de la entrada se escuchó, Severus se apresuró.

El licántropo sonrió –No te veas tan decepcionado, sabes que por la maldición estarán aquí para diciembre.

Snape gruño –Solo Black está obligado a regresar.

Lupin se quedó pensativo –Harry no abandonaría a su padrino.

Severus rodo los ojos –El año pasado quería festejar navidad, quizás alguien lo invito y Black lo convenció de aceptar, él no va querer pasar otro triste y horrible diciembre en Whogic.

–Harry no es así, sabes lo problemático que puede llegar a ser Sirius, solo están retrasados.

Snape frunció el ceño –El chico no ha dicho nada sobre la navidad, de seguro se arrepintió –Dijo con un poco de pesar.

Remus sonrió –Ten un poco más de fe, de eso también se trata la navidad, ahora iremos por provisiones o ¿No?

 **O-o**

Solo faltaban 5 días para diciembre y el maldito mocoso no aparecía, Black ya había llegado ¿En verdad el chico no llegaría para diciembre? ¿Se había arrepentido de querer festejar navidad con él? El pocionista bufo, por supuesto ¿Quién iba a querer festejar nada con él? Cierto que le había dado un regalo en su cumpleaños y le había horneado un pastel de manzana, el más delicioso que había probado nunca.

Definitivo, Snape se puso de pie, iría con el maldito chucho y le pediría unas cuantas explicaciones y obligaría a traer de vuelta a Harry, obviamente le diría que por trabajo, se abrigo y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir, se detuvo en seco al ver a la razón de sus tormentos con la mano colgada, listo para tocar su puerta. El chico bajo su mano y sonrió –Estoy de regres…

Snape lo tomo de la mano y lo obligó a entrar –Dijiste una semana –Reclamo –El mes casi a terminado y no me has dado ni una sola justificación valida –En verdad Snape se mostraba molesto –¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Harry elevo una ceja –¿Te fue bien en tu viaje? –Imito una vocecilla –¡No! Fue una mierda y ahora que regreso me reciben con reclamos.

Snape suspiro, masajeo el puente de su nariz –Lo siento, estaba preocupado que no llegaras a tiempo.

Potter parecía confuso –¿A tiempo para qué?

El pocionista frunció el ceño –La villa se cierra el primero de diciembre, nadie puede entrar o salir en todo el mes, creí que te habías arrepentido, que no volverías.

–¿Arrepentirme? No te entiendo Severus, podrías ser un poco más específico –Harry aún se notaba un poco confuso.

Entonces el pocionista estallo –Dijiste que querías pasar navidad conmigo, pero no has dicho una sola palabra desde entonces y yo pensé…

Harry lo miro serió –¿Tú quieres pasar navidad conmigo?

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron en sorpresa ¿Lo quería? Esas semanas habían sido el infierno, quería estar con el chico ¡Maldito Potter! ¿En qué momento se había convertido en alguien indispensable? –Sí, quiero que festejemos juntos, incluso aguantaría pasar un rato con tu padrino, no me importaría si la villa entera es feliz, quiero festejas junto a ti la navidad.

Harry lo abrazo –Entonces decoremos primero tu casa, preparare una deliciosa cena, dejaremos galletas y leche para santa y abriremos nuestros regalos –Harry lo miro con los ojos llorosos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no lo pudo evitar, ni siquiera supo como, solo paso, unió sus labios a los del menor, aferro ese delgado cuerpo con fuerza, no quería soltar a Harry ni ahora ni nunca.

 **O-o**

Harry le explico que esas tres semanas había ido a arreglar su situación legal, recibir la herencia que habían dejado sus padres como el adulto que ahora era, si había habido una pelea, Sirius había tomado de más y en su borrachera pensó que alguien le quería quitar a Remus por lo que lo detuvieron, Harry se había quedado un día más ya que, bueno, por la actitud del chico supuso que lo sabría al recibir su regalo de Navidad.

Snape se sentía emocionado, cuando beso al chico se había avergonzado tanto, se disculpó por su atrevimiento, pero Harry regreso el beso y le dijo que sería la mejor navidad de todas.

Desde entonces no se habían vuelto a besar, no sabía si el chico lo tomo como un gesto de amistad, un paso a la vez se dijo, mucha paciencia y sobre todo fuerza de voluntad.

Primero de diciembre, Harry llego con Remus, traía unas cajas llenas de decoraciones navideñas –¿Pretendes quemar mi casa? ¿Estás seguro de que la maldición se rompió? –Dijo un poco inseguro el pocionista.

Harry lo miro molesto –Si se quema tu casa te lo mereces por mentirme –El chico le saco la lengua, después se puso serio –Es la última oportunidad que te doy Severus, si en verdad no quieres festejar Navidad es mejor que lo digas ahora o temo que tu casa ardera no solo por las decoraciones.

Severus sonrió –Lo deseo –Tomo una corona adornada con dulces, flores rojas y listones dorados, la coloco en su puerta –¿Traes luces?

Después de terminar la decoración, le puso un gorro rojo con astas de reno a Remus en su forma de lobo, le puso una nariz roja y adorno el trineo, llegaron al centro de la villa y llamaron la atención de los presentes Harry fue el primero en hablar –Navidad ha regresado, espero que aprendan la lección, Remus no es peligroso –Abrazo al enorme lobo.

Severus bufo –La maldición se ha eliminado gracias a Harry, también gracias a él perfeccione la poción mata lobos, no tienen que temer más de su licantropia, pero tengan cuidado, si el espíritu navideño de la villa se ve afectado de nuevo la maldición puede volver, así que sean buenos, compasivos y alégrense de dar no solo de recibir.

La villa se levantó en vítores, se acercaron, algunos acariciaron a Remus otros se dieron cuenta de lo que contenía el trineo y comenzaron a sacar las decoraciones, no era un árbol muy grande pero era hermoso, no tardaron mucho en decorarlo y colocarlo en el centro, Severus saco su varita, apunto al árbol, un brillo dorado lo cubrió y comenzó a crecer, el pino lleno de luces podía verse en todo Whogic.

La villa no tardo en llenarse de decoraciones y canticos, todos estaban emocionado por que al fin podrían festejar después de tanto.

Harry terminaba de sacar el pavo del horno, Remus y Severus no tardarían en llegar.

Esa noche cenaron tranquilamente, se dieron en abrazo a la hora indicada y se entregaron presentes, Sirius recibió una túnica por parte de Remus y unas botas por parte de Harry.

Harry recibió una escoba voladora por parte de Sirius, prometiéndole que saldrían fuera de la villa para probarla, Remus le regalo un libro de recortes, había fotos de sus padres en él, Harry lo abrazo con entusiasmo y prometió atesorarlo, Severus le regalo un kit de protección para que se protegiera en su trabajo.

Severus recibió un juego de calderos por parte de Remus y Harry le regalo una bufanda roja con pompones blanco así como un gorrito rojo, Snape lo miro extrañado, Harry le coloco la bufanda –El gorro pruébatelo cuando estemos solos –Dijo en voz baja mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Snape supo que algo estaba tramando el chico, solo esperaba que no los metiera en problemas o le hiciera hacer algo vergonzoso.

Remus recibió una abrigo por parte de Severus, un libro por parte de Harry y…

Sirius se notaba algo nervioso, se acercó a Remus, se arrodillo y saco un anillo –¿Quieres pasar esta y todas las navidades junto a mí?

Remus emocionado acepto, se besaron mientras Harry aplaudía, ciertamente el beso se estaba tornando algo candente, Snape carraspeo incomodo –Felicidades Remus, espero que Black sepa valorarte en esta ocasión.

Sirius elevo una ceja, no iba a pelear definitivamente no iba a arruinar la navidad ni sus planes –Aprendí mi lección.

Harry le hablo a Remus y lo alejo un poco, Sirius vio aquello como una oportunidad –Snape –Llamo la atención del otro –Yo, hable con Harry sobre darle el anillo a Remus y le pregunte si podría pasar la noche fuera de casa, tu sabes.

Snape gruño –¿Pretendes dejarle solo?

–¡No! Bueno cuando le pregunte me dijo que sí, pero no quería quedarse solo así que el propuso quedarse contigo –Sirius se quedó callado, esperando la respuesta.

Snape elevo una ceja –¿Y Si digo que no?

Sirius bajo la cabeza –Supongo que convencería a Remus de quedarse, pero el ciertamente es algo ruidoso y solo espero que Harry no nos descubra haciendo algo indecoroso.

El pocionista frunció el ceño –No pienso quedarme de niñera, pero Harry es bienvenido a quedarse en mi casa, si el así lo desea.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en el rostro del animago –¡Excelente! Le diré ahora mismo.

Severus le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, tener al chico Potter en casa ¿Qué probabilidades había de…? No deseaba arruinar su primera navidad en mucho tiempo.

Harry comenzó a empujar a la recién formal pareja –No se preocupen por nosotros ustedes disfruten su velada –El chico prácticamente hecho fuera al licántropo y al animago.

El mayor elevo una ceja –No se por que creo que todo esto lo has planeado.

Los ojos verdes brillaron emocionados –No se de que me hablas, es hora de irnos –Harry tomo una bolsa y le indico la salida.

Snape entrecerró los ojos –Seguro, esa bolsa no incluye ningún plan.

O-o

Harry había entrado al baño a ponerse un pijama, le había pedido a Severus ponerse su gorro una vez que saliera, no estaba seguro de lo que el chico estaba planeando y la verdad se estaba sintiendo nervioso.

Harry salió con una bata de baño puesta –Tienes razón en algo –Dijo el menor.

Snape se acomodó el gorro –¿En qué?

Harry sonrió de lado –En todo, convencí a Sirius de darle el anillo a Remus y de pasar la noche a solas y por supuesto de convencerte a ti de cuidarme –Harry se quieto la bata –Quería mostrarte mi disfraz de este año.

Snape sintió que involuntariamente su boca se abría, algo le evitaba poder cerrarla, sus sentidos embotados y concentrados solamente en una cosa, admirar lo que tenía enfrente, Harry en unas apretadas mayas ralladas en verde y blanco con un diminuto chaleco que dejaban ver ese delicado ombligo.

–¿Te gusta mis disfraz? –Pregunto el menor.

Severus cerró su boca con su mano y asintió –Solo no lo uses afuera, hace frio podrías enfermar.

Harry se acercó lentamente, contoneándose de manera provocativa –Remus me conto que Sirius en Halloween le mostro un disfraz solo a él y que había sido muy especial y pensé que sería lindo tomar esa idea y darte tu verdadero obsequio de navidad.

Snape paso saliva con dificultad –¿Y ese regalo seria?

Harry saco un moño verde con dorado y se lo puso en la cabeza –Ese sería yo.

El menor quiso atacar, pero las manos de Severus lo detuvieron –Si esto es una broma, debes detenerte ahora.

Harry frunció los labios –¡No lo niegues! ¡Yo te gusto! –Afirmo el de ojos verde –¿Crees que no note la forma en la que me miraste cuando me revisaste buscando lesiones de licantropía? ¿Y ese beso? ¿No quieres besarme de nuevo?

Severus sintió que la lengua se le trabo por unos segundos –No volvió a suceder, pensé que lo habías confundido como un gesto de amistad.

El menor elevo una ceja –Los amigos no se besan en los labios, seré joven e inexperto, pero el día que me quede extra fue precisamente para saber sobre esto.

Snape se alejó un poco del chico –¿Esto? ¿A que te refieres con esto?

Potter bufo –A sexo entre hombres ¿Qué más? ¿No quieres?

El pocionista se cubrió la cara, que Salazar lo perdonara por que sabia que Black no lo haría –Si, lo deseo –Snape sin previo aviso asalto los labios del menor, había deseado tanto probar de nuevo esos tiernos y suaves labios, deseaba explorar esa boca con su lengua y acariciar cada rincón de ese chico y ahora estaba a su alcance.

Harry no parecía querer contenerse, comenzó a desabrochar la pijama del pocionista, deslizo sus manos sintiendo la pálida piel en sus dedos, Severus no se quedaría atrás, paso sus manos por las caderas del menor enganchándolo sus dedos en las piernas para cargarlo y llevarlo a la cama –Santa tu elfo trabajo duro esta navidad, quiero mi recompensa –Jugueteo el menor.

Ahora lo entendía, el gorro que Harry le había dado de regalo –Mi hermoso elfo, aquí tengo tu recompensa –El mayor se retiró los pantalones y su ropa interior dejando ver el orgulloso miembro.

Harry se relamió los labios –¿Todo eso para mí? –Dijo juguetón.

Snape delineo con su dedo el elástico de la prenda justo en la cintura, metió su dedo debajo, después otro y tomo la tela jalándola para despojar al menor de ella, el miembro de Harry también estaba despierto –Ya que te disfrazaste, te daré este caramelo, solo para ti y te permitiré comértelo todo esta noche –Dijo con voz ronca.

El menor separo las piernas entusiasmado –Quiero comerlo por favor.

Severus se acercó –Espera, debo prepárate –Dijo mientras lamia sus dedos.

El de ojos verde rodeo con sus piernas al pocionista, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran –Me adelante con eso, Severus quiero mi caramelo –Harry tomo con su mano el miembro del mayor, acariciándolo, atrayéndolo a su entrada –Te quiero dentro, no me hagas esperar –Rogo el menor.

Snape sintió como se esfumaba la poca cordura que le quedaba, tomo con sus manos las caderas del chico y se posiciono ¡Si Harry lo quería, Harry lo tendría!

Se fue deslizando lentamente en esa apretada entrada, podía sentir como era devorado golosamente por ese mocoso impertinente.

Harry jadeo, tenía a Severus dentro y se sentía mejor de lo que imagino, Snape comenzó a moverse, se sentía demasiado bien, el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al unirse, la plenitud que sentía cada vez que se introducía tan profundo, el roce de sus cuerpos, era demasiado, estaba en el paraíso sin duda.

Snape lo sujeto instándolo a sentarse encima, apretó esos suaves glúteos y animo al chico a moverse de nuevo, Harry se abrazó al pocionista para mantener el equilibrio, busco los labios de otro disfrutando de las suaves caricias de sus labios ahogando en ellos los jadeos y gemidos, Harry sentía que estaba llegando a su límite, unas embestidas más y no pudo reprimir el escape de su semen, el chico sintió que la fuerza se le escapaba, Severus lo sujeto y lo recostó en la cama.

Harry sonrió, aquello había sido increíble, solo había un pequeño detalle, al parecer solo él había terminado, el miembro de Snape seguía erecto, Harry se giró y elevo su trasero –Aun no me acabo mi caramelo.

El pocionista no espero otra invitación se enterró profundamente en el chico haciéndolo gritar con esa fuerte estocada, le arranco el chaleco al chico y comenzó a masajear los pezones, jalándolos de cuando en cuando mientras entraba y salía de ese cuerpo, el miembro de Harry se había vuelto a despertar, Severus tomo con su mano derecha la hombría de Potter masajeando al ritmo de las embestidas, apresuro los movimientos haciendo que Harry experimentara su segundo orgasmo de la noche mientras lo llenaba con su semilla, esperaba que eso no molestara al chico, estaba tan entusiasmado que no le importo ese pequeño detalle.

Ambos cayeron agotados sobre la cama –Severus eso fue increíble, espero que el próximo año sea igual.

Snape elevo una ceja –La noche va empezando –El mayor abrazo al joven de manera posesiva –No esperare un año para repetir esto, tú te obsequiaste a mí, eres todo mío señor Potter.

Harry sonrió de manera picara –Soy tuyo desde el día en que te conocí –El menor sello sus palabras con un apasionado beso.

La navidad regreso ese año a Whogic y Harry fue recordado por mucho tiempo como el salvador de la villa, Black no estuvo muy contento el siguiente año, cuando Severus le dio el anillo a Harry, aunque termino aceptándolo.

Potter había tenido una vida miserable con sus tíos y había terminado en esa extraña villa desprovista de las festividades decembrinas, aun así no cambiaría nada, por que ese camino lo había llevado a donde se encontraba ahora.

¡Felices fiestas!

FIN.

* * *

Uff sentí que no acababa, espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic navideño y hayan pasado las festividades de la mejor manera ya sea solos o acompañados, en sus casas o en un trasporte, donde sea, espero que este año que va iniciando nos traiga mejores fic y con mucho lemon... Digo con buenas tramas! Mis mejores deseos!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
